PTL 1 discloses that when a plurality of robots is carrying out line work, the work of a malfunctioning robot is transferred to a non-malfunctioning robot in order to assist the malfunctioning robot. In this system, the malfunctioning robot is disconnected from the system and the content of the work of the non-malfunctioning robot is changed, thereby realizing the transfer.